1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging element comprising a plurality of tubular passages disposed adjacent each other for conveying a heat exchanging fluid, as well as a fluid supply chamber and a fluid outlet chamber connected to said passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heat exchanging element of this type in the form of a panel, comprising a plurality of adjacent tubular passages which tubular passages are connected to a tubular supply channel and a tubular outlet channel, is known in the art.
Such a known heat exchanging element has the drawback that the provision of connections between the tubular passages in the form of channels connected to a fluid supply channel, fluid outlet channel respectively, is cumbersome and time-consuming, as each tubular passage or channel has to be sealingly connected with the fluid supply, fluid discharge channel respectively.
An additional drawback of such a known heat exchanging element is that the ratio between the heat exchanging surface of the heat exchanging element and the surface occupied thereby, is in some cases very inconvenient, especially in case that heat exchanging elements are used for the absorption of energy from solar radiation.